


Ultimate Submission

by TLin



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, M/M, Submissive James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-01
Updated: 2002-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLin/pseuds/TLin
Summary: Kirk and Spock like to play dom/sub games, and on their anniversary, Spock has a new form of 'restraint' he'd like to try out on Kirk. Unfortunately, their plans are interrupted, but a good time is had by all when they are able to resume.





	Ultimate Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Spock's fingers dug into the sensitive flesh of Jim's shoulder, and his world went instantly black.  
  
"Are you OK, Jim?" McCoy asked, as he slowly lowered Spock's limp body to the floor.  
  
Kirk turned at the sound of McCoy's voice, demanding, "Bones ... what the _hell_ did you do?"  
  
"I ..." McCoy started, then hesitated. This was not the reaction he had anticipated. The thanks and relief he expected to see on Jim's face had been replaced by anger. "I ... I sedated him," he admitted, then seeing the look on Jim's face, he explained, "in his present state ... well ... there's no telling _what_ he would have done to you. I _thought_ you were in danger."  
  
" _Danger!_ Hell no, Bones. Spock and I ... well, let's just say that I was well aware of what he was planning on doing," and with a wink, he added, "and he had my complete cooperation."  
  
He could tell that McCoy was completely confused, and considering the circumstances, he really couldn't blame him. Had he known this morning that the three of them would be in an alien jail by mid-afternoon, he never would have allowed Spock to take the 'diganna root' -- after all, there was no way to vanquish the effects except through sexual activity, which is why Spock took it in the first place.  
  
Of course, he had no way of knowing that this simple little courtesy call on Rygala VI would end in incarceration for them all. After all, they had been invited ... and when an invitation from a new member of the Federation comes, it is, whenever possible, accepted. It's a good way to show that their presence in the Federation is appreciated.  
  
But apparently, the President of the High Council had other ideas. His invitation was a ruse ... and now, he was holding the three of them as hostages, until Starfleet turned over an officer from the last ship to visit here ... a man who, apparently, impregnated the President's daughter.  
  
Shaking himself out of his musing on their current situation, he turned to McCoy to offer an explanation. "Bones ... Spock and I have been lovers for a couple years now. Very discreetly, of course. Regulations being what they are, we figured that was best."  
  
"Lovers? Well I'll be damned," McCoy said, although he had to admit to himself, the revelation was not all that much of a surprise to him. As the new information sank in, he smiled, then said,"Yes, I could see where Starfleet might have a problem with the two of you being lovers ... after all, the chain of command, and all that." McCoy said. "Yes," was all Kirk had to say on the subject. McCoy appeared to accept the information without reservation, but only time would tell if his old friend would keep their secret.  
  
It was warm in the jail cell, which was a good thing, since they had been stripped of their uniforms, and left with a kind of a loin-cloth thing to wear. Since there was no furniture, Kirk sat on the floor, pulling the sedated Vulcan into his lap. He gestured for McCoy to sit opposite him, then continued, "I'm sorry you got in the middle of this ... we thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was," McCoy admitted, then smiled slightly, "something apparently woke me ... and when I saw him, like that ... well, you could see why I would jump to the conclusion that he was about to hurt you in some way." He had been looking at Kirk the whole time he spoke, but now, his eyes wandered to Spock. Even in his sedated state, McCoy could see that he was still aroused. Puzzled, he asked, "Jim ... if I didn't know better, I'd say that Spock was in Pon Farr ..."  
  
It was a statement, but Jim heard the unasked question behind McCoy's words. "It's the 'diganna root' -- an ancient Vulcan herb used to induce sexual potency for mating purposes outside of the Pon Farr. Once ingested, it takes approximately ten hours to have an effect, and can only be dispelled through sexual activity." His hand was gently brushing the bangs off of Spock's forehead as he spoke, his every word a caress. Taking his eyes off of Spock for a moment, he looked McCoy in the eye as he continued, "Obviously, one must plan ahead, so it is not something that is used often ... but tonight we were celebrating our anniversary, so ..." he left the rest to McCoy's imagination.  
  
"Damn," McCoy said under his breath, his glance moving from one to the other, before he focused on Kirk, "one hell of an anniversary celebration!" Smiling, he retrieved his medical bag, the only thing their captors had allowed them to keep, and pulled out another hypo, asking, "Would you like me to wake him up? I can return to the other side of the cell, so that you can continue what you were doing," and with a slightly embarrassed smile, he added, "I'll try not to peek, but I make no promises ... it's not as if this cell provides any privacy."  
  
"Thanks for the offer Bones, but at this point, it's probably best to let him sleep off the sedative," Kirk observed, then added with a wink to McCoy, "besides, I doubt he'd be too happy with you at the moment, and there's nowhere for you to go to avoid his temper. With any luck, Scotty will have us out of here by the time Spock wakes."  
  
"Good point." McCoy was silent for a time, watching Kirk hold Spock in his lap, his hand idly caressing one delicately pointed ear. As he watched, he wondered how he had missed it before ... the love these two had for each other was obvious, yet McCoy had never seen it. Suddenly, little things that had meant nothing at the time became like beacons to the truth, and he wondered why he had never noticed them before.  
  
With a smile, he broke the silence, "I'm happy for you ... both of you." And he was, but there was something about the encounter he had inadvertently interrupted that still bothered him, and he had to ask. "Tell me, what exactly were you two up to when I so rudely sedated Spock?" Then seeing the look in Kirk's eyes, he hastily added, "That is, if it's not too personal. I mean, it looked to me as if ... well, as if he were about to nerve-pinch you. As aroused as he apparently was, I envisioned him knocking you out and ... well ... raping you ... which is what I _thought_ I was preventing from happening."  
  
"Yes, I can see why you might have thought that," Kirk said, with a slightly embarrassed look. "Believe me when I say that Spock had no such intention. You see, the nerve pinch has more than one level of effect ... you have only seen it used at a level that renders one unconscious. Spock was ... well ... " His words trailed off as he heard the sound of a door opening down the hall.  
  
Shifting, so that he could lean the still unconscious Spock against the wall, he stood to face whomever was coming. McCoy did likewise. Much to their surprise, they saw the President of the High Council, accompanied by Mister Scott. Scotty was smiling, as their cell door was opened, and their clothing handed to them by the guard.  
  
"Forgive me, gentlemen ... you are free to go," said the president, then he quickly turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait! I want ..." Kirk called out, only to have Scotty reach out and grab his arm.  
  
"Don't, captain ... Ah'll explain evrathin once we get ye back to the ship." Scotty said. He then noticed Spock, slumped against the wall, and asked, "Is evrathin all right? They didnae hurt ye, did they?"  
  
Kirk saw where Scotty was looking, and said, "No, we weren't harmed ... he'll be all right once we get him back to the ship." Handing the bundle of their clothing to McCoy, Kirk pulled Spock to his feet, supporting him as he called for beam-up. He felt the Vulcan's arm over his shoulder twitch, and turning his head, saw that Spock was very groggy, but waking. Whispering, he said, "Hold on, Spock ... we're almost home," and the transporter beam whisked them away.  
  
*****  
  
When they arrived in the transporter room, Kirk handed Spock over to McCoy, and whispered to him, "Can you get him to my quarters, Bones? I promise I'll explain everything to you ... later." "I'll be waiting for that explanation." McCoy said with a smile, then noticed that Spock was partially awake. "Don't be long ... there's no telling how he'll react to me once he's completely awake."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be right along ... there's no need for you to stay with him." With that said, Kirk gave his attention to Scotty, asking, "Can you give me the short version?"  
  
"Aye. Seems the President didn't need to go to such extremes after all. Apparently, the lad in question had already asked to be released from active duty, so as to go back to Rygala VI, because he had fallen in love with the lady, and wanted to marry her. He didn't know she was with child when he put in his request, but that bit of news only made Starfleet move the process along a wee bit faster." Scotty smiled a bit, as he added, "Of course, the president is a bit embarrassed by his tactics, and there will undoubtedly be some repercussions, but nobody was hurt, thank god."  
  
"No," Kirk said a bit distracted, "nobody was hurt ... just very inconvenienced." Seeing the question in Scotty's eyes, Kirk smiled, and said, "Never mind. You've got the con ... both Spock and I will be off duty for the next forty-eight hours," and he turned to walk away, as something in Scotty's expression made him realize that he had put two and two together.  
  
"Aye, captain ... enjoy your rest," Scotty said with a broad smile. As he returned to the bridge, his mind speculating on exactly what the captain and Spock would be up to, he hoped that their stay planetside had not put a damper on their plans.  
  
*****  
  
Spock's fingers dug into the sensitive flesh of Jim's shoulder, and he lost the ability to move. Amazingly, he could still feel everything ... the strong hands as they caressed his body ... the thick cock pressed against his ass ... the cool floor beneath his knees, and the satiny-smooth sheets beneath his cheek.  
  
They had played the dom/sub game for some time now, using various forms of mild bondage to add to the stimulation of their sex games, but nothing had prepared Kirk for the absolute pleasure he felt at this moment.  
  
The partial paralysis caused by Spock's nerve pinch was the ultimate form of bondage, as far as he was concerned. After all, bondage was used to make one completely submissive -- and oh, how he wanted to submit to Spock, but it was not always easy for him. With the usual forms of restraint, there was always the ability to struggle, no matter how much he tried not to. But with the nerve pinch, no matter how much his mind might want to take control of his body, he would not be able to.  
  
Spock had told him of this technique, and suggested he kneel on the floor, with his upper body resting on the bed -- his hands were lightly tied to the headboard, but only as a means of making sure he remained on the bed. After all, he was completely unable to move, which meant he was also unable to support himself.  
  
Spock was kneeling between his legs, pressed against his back, but not yet penetrating him. His hands and mouth were exploring his back ... every sensation seemed to be exaggerated. As Spock's body stretched itself so that he could nibble the tender flesh beneath Kirk's ear, the tip of his hard cock pressed more firmly against Kirk's ass, making Jim moan, as his own engorged flesh was pressed between the bed and his stomach.  
  
The desire was there to move ... to shift his weight to relieve the pressure in his own cock, and at the same time, force Spock to plunge his shaft deep into his ass. But for once, he was completely at Spock's mercy ... he could beg all he wanted with moans and such, but had no power to do anything else ... not even speak. He was in heaven!  
  
When Spock's hands slid down his sides, Jim gasped ... and as he felt his hips lifted, he knew what was coming. There was no bracing for the penetration, nor any tensing of his muscles ... the well lubricated shaft slid in with little trouble, and no pain ... and the explosion in his groin was like nothing he had ever experienced before.  
  
Spock was relentless, and Kirk was at his mercy ... the 'diganna root' would make Spock insatiable for hours, remaining hard even after orgasm, and ready to go at it again almost instantly. But Spock was not a selfish lover, even when he was under the influence of the 'diganna root'. After his initial penetration and orgasm, he released Jim's hands from their restraints, and lifted him to the bed. Lying him in the center of the bed, arms outstretched, and legs spread, Spock knelt beside him, running his fingertips over the nipples, making them into hard nubs.  
  
The sight of Jim's thick cock, covered as it was with his own semen, and obviously ready to release another load, made Spock purr. He leaned down, and took one of those hard nubs into his mouth, sucking gently as his hand moved along Jim's body to rest just above the base of his cock, making him moan once again.  
  
"Shall I fuck you again, or do you want me to suck you?" Spock purred, as his fingers shifted beneath the ball sac in a playful manner.  
  
Kirk moaned all the louder, every nerve ending on fire, as his mind told his body to writhe ... but he was helpless to do anything. He could feel the cum leaking from his cock, and see the lust in Spock's eyes, as he tried to vocalize ... but the words were too much for him.  
  
Spock, of course, knew what he wanted. He flicked his tongue across the nipple he had been sucking, then moved onto the other one for a moment, as he shifted his hand a bit lower, fingers playing with the tight opening. As he sucked on the nub, he could see Jim's cock jumping, the involuntary motion the only movement Jim was currently capable of. The feeling of absolute power he had over his lover made him ache all the more, but he knew he had to give Jim some relief before he could fuck him again.  
  
He sucked and kissed his way down Jim's body, and as his lips closed over the weeping cock, he slipped his fingers into his ass. He swallowed the hot juices that flowed into his mouth, listening to the grateful moaning of his lover. When the organ was depleted, Spock released him, and slipped his fingers out, only to reposition himself between the unresisting legs, and slip his cock in once again.  
  
He had lifted Kirk's legs to his shoulders, as he pumped in and out ... with a final deep thrust, he came, and felt his lover's body tense up slightly. Spock smiled. The nerve pinch was starting to wear off. "Jim, can you speak yet?" Spock asked, as he moved to lay beside his lover.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, as his body shifted slightly. With effort, he rolled to his side, his hand moving to rest on Spock's hip as he added, "That was amazing."  
  
Spock smiled, and kissed Jim on the lips as he said, "My pleasure ... but now, it is your turn to please me."  
  
"Sure, Spock ... once I have a little nap." And with that, he closed his eyes. Spock didn't mind ... he knew that it would not be long before Jim would waken, and the fun would begin once more.  



End file.
